


Mine

by Sheneya



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Blood, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: It's a darker side of John.





	Mine

It shouldn't be like this, John thinks as he pushes himself back down on dear Gary's erection. He shouldn't be like this. He knows better. Leaning forwards, he presses both hands against the other man's chest before resuming his quick, rocking motion. He whimpers and moans at each hard movement. But he never lets those damning words out.

"Mine... MIne... MINE!!" They ring through his head, but he drowns the sound out with a sharp gasp. He remembers the first time this possessive line of thought ran through him. It wasn't Anne-Marie. It probably should have been, but for some reason he never craved her to this point. Which was probably more lucky for her than anything, considering who he was.

"Mine... MIne... MINE!!!"

He bent down at an uncomfortable angle and suckled Gary's single nipple between his lips, licking and nipping it until it hardened and peaked against his tongue. He was determined to fill his mouth with needy skin rather than unwanted words.

John Constantine, he was a conman and a liar. And he knew it. And Chas had known it. Renee hadn't though, not really. Even before the fire, John had been trying to wriggle his way between them. Then after the fire, well, Chas had known John was a little more possessive of him than the other man ever let on, but Renee had unknowingly made it a little easier for John to get in. She wasn't in the wrong for wanting Chas to stay away from him, but even she should have known he wouldn't take well to being given an ultimatum. If she'd been just a little more patient, she might have kept him, rather than eventually breaking up with him.

In the end, he'd gotten his greedy little hands on his Chas, at least for a while. He hadn't realised how bad he'd gotten, how wrong, until the wave of dark rage crashed over him when Chas's daughter had wanted to spend time with her dad. He'd never hurt a child. "Mine." She just wanted to play with her dad. "MIne." He wasn't that bad of a person. "MINE!!!"

He'd bolted from the Mill house that day. Then written a letter telling Chas all about just how wrong he was before vanishing to New Orleans. He didn't doubt that Chas would welcome him back with open arms if he just showed up out of the blue. But he didn't trust himself not to fall into that dark trap again.

Gary's hands were tight around his waist, the pressure of his fingers brought John out of his thoughts long enough for him to realise his back was starting to seize on him. He sat upright, a motion that slide Gary's hands down to his hips, gentle fingers curling into the dimples just above his arse. Gary doesn't try to make him move again as he stretches the kinks out in his spine.

He never does, always so shy and hesitant once John actually starts. Which was why John was trying so damn hard to suppress his possessive tendencies.

Gary's grip tightened as John let his head fall back and he began bouncing on Gary's cock again. Tongue clamped between gritted teeth as he once again tried to choke down the words. "Mine... MIne... MINE!!" 

It was about a year after than he'd met Desmond. Strong, powerful. In some ways like Chas, but so very different. Both of them where soft... gentle even. John wouldn't lie, he'd been attracted to the similarities first. But the differences were obvious within a day.

Where Chas would have waited, Desmond went right in. Chas hadn't really liked going to bars after the fire. Desmond tended one.

Chas had responded to John's seduction... eventually. Desmond had been the one to chase John.

Which had been why John hadn't thought much of it when he ended up falling in love with Desmond. He hadn't initiated the relationship, so surely he wasn't as invested in it as he'd been with Chas.

He'd been so wrong. And so determined to control it this time. He swallowed down every snarl when Desmond smiled at a customer. Every growl.

Then Neron had come. And John had raged at Desmond, because he'd been jealous... of a fucking demon Des had only made a deal with to protect poor, silly Johnny.

John had sent the man he loved to hell, with what might only be memories of pathetic jealousy, rage and grief. Even going back in time didn't change it.

He was so close to the edge as he leant back down and devoured Gary's lips, his tongue thrust in deep, tangling with the other man's as he began stroking his leaking cock. Almost too hard, almost too rough.

Trying to get the pounding of his own heart, the mind-numbing rush through his ears to drown out the constant litany. "Yes... YES, OH YES, There. Mmmhhh."

He felt his mind go dull as he splattered Gary's chest with cum, the other man not far behind him.

It didn't matter. John was too far gone. It whispered in his mind with every thump of his heart.

"Mine... MIne...MINE... MINE!... MINE!!... MINE!!!"

Poor, sweet Gary. He had to love John didn't he? And, far, far worse, John had to love him back.

He lifted himself off Gary's waning erection and rolled until he was lying next to the other man.

"Mine." It was a soft, sub-vocal growl, so possessive John wondered, not for the first time, if he was really, completely human anymore.

"What was that John?"

"Go to sleep Squire."

Gary didn't ask again.


End file.
